Scotlands letters to the world
by fireykaigurl
Summary: Scotland here lads, Write me something. Im bored..-Jumping on the letter bandwagon!
1. Opening letter

Dear World.

So...I've been recently seeing other countries sending out letters to the world. Normally I wouldn't even bother with such dribble but I saw that my brat of a brothers England and Ireland both participated and figured, meh, what the hell. This cant be as bad as I think it will be.

Well, what else can I say?

I am Scotland. Im the eldest of my brothers; England, Ireland and Wales. I'm part of the United Kingdom and I almost never bother with world meetings anymore.

Oh

And I like to cook and like a lot of the other nations, I like to drink.

Hmm.

For now I guess that's it.

I await your responses. Come and keep me entertained.

-Scotland

**ooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**

**So yeah, Ive been seeing these letters to the world for hetalia characters and Ive decided to jump on the bandwagon! Since Scotty isnt used yet Im going to make one for him. XD **

**This scotland is based on an OC Im using for an RP/ Fanfic that will be making an appearance hopefully soon. Cooome on and write a letter to scotland! **


	2. Arkansas

_Dear Scotland,_

Hi! It's me Hannah! You remember me don't you? Well if you don't, I'm one of Alfred's kids (: I just wanted to wish you Happy Holidays!

Love,

Hannah "Arkansas" Jones

P.S.- You are my favorite country (: 

****

Halò child of Americas.

Sorry but I don't remember you all too well. That brat has what? 50 of you? Hopefully I'll get to know you a little better with this letters hm? The holidays are coming up? Seems I need to invest in a calender heh.

-Scotland

P.S. Well, this just brought you into my good book kid. Good to see at least one of Alfreds children has some good sense


	3. Brigid

_dear scotland,_

i am not sure but i think i may be of scotish decent, in the old days had you ever heared of the Mcgreger clan? mom says we are scotish on her dad side irish on her mum so i have irish/scotch blood from her. my pa went home to england once his job called him back home and left her up the duff with me so i know i have brit blood from him.

did inhart his cooking skills from you or some one else he was raised with?i hear he dosent cook very well.

are things still strained in your family?i hope you get along with him and have stoped trowing things at him and calling him bad names, did you do it to try and make him tough since he was the youngest?

what fruits do you like best? i like blueberrys and raspberries my self becuse they are sweet, yet they have a hint of tartness.

love,

brigid 

****

Halò Brigid.

Aye, I knew the Macgregor clan. Did ye know that the clan was once outlawed? Way back in 1604? 05? I think it was 04. It was an offence to bear that name for a long while.

All of my brothers learned how to cook from me lass. I think our cooking is just fine. And yes. As much as I hate to admit it we've gotten a long better then we have before. We're a little too old to be throwing stones at the lad and it seems that it toughened him out whether we meant it to or not.

Fruits?

Well I like grapes and strawberries. Blueberries are good too.

-Scotland


	4. France

_Dear Scotland,_

It's nice to see that you are trying to branch out from your reclusiveness mon amour. I shall write to you in hopes that it will encourage you to contiue along this postive track. When I stop by later I will give you a reward.

Avec l'amour (With love)

Francis Bonnefoy (Francis )

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Francis.

Thank-you Mo ridhe, You often tell me to get out more. This is a way for me to do so without actually talking to other people face to face. You don't think its we;rd to write each other even though we're together most of the time ?

-Scotland


	5. Portugal

_Dear Scotland,_

Hello! Como você é (How are you?)? Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush; whoever is the scoundrel who keeps leaving a bag of flaming sheep "chocolates" on my doorstep...please stop now before I come over there and raise Inferno sagrado upon the sorry soul(s). I understand that you (Scotland) along with your brothers hate your brother England with a burning passion; but, please stop taking it out on his closest ally (aka me)! I, along with The Azores and Madeira (my two autnomous regions/little siblings), are tired of having put out a bag of flaming sheep "chocolates" at ungodly hours during the night.

I'm sorry to have my first letter to you be about this, but it really has to stop now. I hope you things have been going alright for you.

Sincerely,

Portugal (Silvia Dias)

P.S. That haggis, last time I visited you, was delicious. It tasted like salted marshmillows.

P.P.S. Would you like to go out drinking sometime?

((A/N: The closest ally thing is an allusion to the Anglo-Portuguese Alliance, which basically means that England and Portugal have been and still are bff's.) 

Dear Portugal

Sheep chocolates? Lass, If you mean sheep droppings just say it. You're going to ruin sheep and chocolates for me. Its most likely one of my brothers. Ive been reclusive for the past several years so I doubt its been me.

Things have been going fine for me actually. Ive been trying to establish a better relationship with my brat of a siblings, beating on them has gotten rather boring.

-Scotland.


	6. Gomababe

_Hey pal, one of your citizens here. D'you think you can get General Winter to leave until after I'm back home? i'd kindae like to get home before Christmas Eve this year._

Ta

gomababe 

Dear Gomababe

Sorry but I don't have the connection to general winter that Ivan does. You'll have to hope he forgets about us until you make it home.

-Scotland


	7. Brigid: 2

_dear scotland,_

my family name was outlawed?what did they do wrong to make it so bad to bear that name?

so thats why it got swiched to "gregory" my uncle, whose into those highlander movies and stuff was the one who found out about it, he also collocts really cool swords.

where you there to help arthur after alfred left him to be independent? i think alfreds pretty stupid if he cant get why arthur was sad for him leaveing.

do you see faries and stuff like arthur does?i think it would be nice to be able to see them, kinda like haveing best friends with out interacting with humans.

in this package i sent along some of my own home made shortbread cookies, i hope you like them. half are diped in chocolate the other half are plain.

love,

Brigid 

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Dear Brigid.

I don't exactly remember why they were, I have several other clans running about that I used to have to keep an eye on.

Swords are one thing I enjoy. I actually have a little collection of them myself. Mostly claymores. Those ones are my favourite.

Aye, I was around when the American brat took off for his independence. I mean, I wasn't much help though. We still weren't on good terms and I could kind of understand why he wanted his independence.

And yes, I can see them as well. Actually, all of my brothers can see them not just Arthur. They make for good company when I go on my morning walks.

Now, Ill admit I don't usually eat sweets but I tried the cookies you sent me and I enjoyed them. Thank-you very much for sending them to me lass.

-Scotland


	8. France: 2

_Dear Scotland,_

I'm glad you are taking my advice seriously. It's weird at all mon amour. We can re-read our letters to each other when we can't be together. We won't be able to miss each other too much than oui?

Avec l'amour

Francis 

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Mo Cridhe,

That idea is just a tad bit sappy and not surprising coming from you. I like it though. One question, what are we to talk about in letters that we don't already talk about when we're together?

-Scotland


	9. Gomababe: 2

_Oh dammit. Ah well, hopefully it doesnae start snowing again until then *crosses fingers*. A quick question axtually. what did you thinl of the whole election thing [quite frankly it's made me glad you've got a devolved parliament this time..._

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Gomababe

Election thing? Its...wonderful? I don't exactly understand what it is you're asking me here. I pay attention when I need to since it does deal with how my land is run however.

-Scoland


	10. Shiko

_Hello! I'm one of America's citizens. Quick tip, never play with pocket (Or sock) knives. They hurt. . ._

So, you're writing letters too? It seems everyone is now, huh? And writing can't be that bad, can it? Oh! Random, but I saw your flag at a Rennisance fair! Weird huh?

This letter was short and random. I can't type any more, because my fingers is hurting, but I'll get back to you after the reply!

~Shiko 

ooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Dear Shiko

Yes I am. I thought it would be a good idea and its not bad so far, Its just keeping up with writing back thats the tedious part.

Now why would you go and play with a sharp, pointy object? (Other then the obvious that youre one of my nephews citizens)

-Scotland


	11. AquaGrace

_Dear Hot Stuff.. er... I mean Scotland_

It's so hard to believe that you and England are BROTHERS! I used to think England was the hottest country of them all but nooo when I saw you, you made England look like a tramp. (no offence, England I still love ya too) Wow and I mean wow you're so hot I bet you're causing global warming by just standing there! Red hair, green eyes!,mmmm hmmmm can I take you home!

Anyways Hottie (with a capital HOT) I bet you're busy hiding from your fangirls and annoying England!

Hope I see you around, Hotness,

Ooooo burn me some more

Love AquaGrace!

P.S. BTW You're the hottest country of all time now! You've beaten England by miles!

OoooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Dear AquaGrace

I...uh...wow...

You've rendered me speechless lass.

Congratulations.

Although its nice to have a fan.

-Scotland


	12. Dear world

Dear world.

Seems Ive been a bit busy as of late.

Domt worry though. Im going to get around to responding to these letters now that I have the free time.

-scotland.


End file.
